The present invention relates to flexible packaging bags for containing and dispensing articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible packaging bag having a visual display feature permitting selected portions of the contained articles to be visually perceivable.
Packaging bags composed of flexible polymer materials have been used for packaging various types of products, such as infant diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence garments. These bags allow packaging of the articles to create a carton-like look and a configuration facilitating transportation and display on retail shelves. The bags may include handles to facilitate the carrying of the bags, and can include mechanisms for providing an access opening in the package.
In order to inform the consumer of the contents of a particular bag, the material of which the bag is made is printed with written information, illustrations, or the like appropriate for the particular articles. Generally, the material of which the bag is made will be printed with a background color, and upon this background color will be further printed an illustration of the contained articles and terminology describing the article, its use, the manufacturer, or the like.
One of the problems with the current printing of these bags is that they may not be truly representative of the actual product contained therein. This can have the undesirable effect of decreasing the credibility of the consumer in the product's structure, and thus its performance.